Alone with Snape!
by Shijana
Summary: Snape und Black sind alleine in einen Huas... was wird wohl passieren?


**Prolog: Wiederkehr**

Warum! Dieser dumme Potter, erst nervt sein Vater, dann er selbst und das schlimmste, das schlimmste…

Er nimmt mir m-e-i-n-e-n Sirius Black weg, was soll ich ohne ihn tun? Keinen den man richtig nerven kann, der gute Antworten parat hat, Potter ist doch langweilig, immer machte er einen auf braven Schüler!

Mist, Lupin ist auch kein Ersatz! Mal ein kleines Kommentar (was etwas gemein ist) und er spielt die Beleidigte Leberwust, es macht ja Spaß ihn nieder zu machen, aber ohne Gegenwehr?

Scheiße, alles läuft so beschissen. Aber Dumbledore ist auch nicht besser, kaum wird man ein kleines bisschen ironisch, wird man auch schon abkommandiert zur Aktion: „Finde, heraus was Black alles im Haus versteckt hat!" Und weil der Orden des Phönix, ein neues Versteck hat, bin ich nun hier ganz alleine!

„Professor Snape, was machen sie hier, wenn ich fragen dürfe?", fragt der kleine Hauself der Blacks höflich, aber man kann den bissigen Unterton heraus hören. Die Laune von Serverus verbesserte sich dadurch kein bisschen, sehr im Gegenteil, er greift zu seinen Zauberstab und schleudert den Hauself brutal an die Wand. Unberührt davon dass dieses kleines etwas nun blutend am Boden liegt, schaut er interessiert auf den Stammbaum der Blacks. Er wandert von einem Brandfleck auf den Namen Malfoy.

Plötzlich wird er von einer lauten und sehr wütend klingenden Stimme abgelenkt: „Snape, was machst du in meinen Haus!" Snape dreht sich langsam um, als er die Stimme erkant hat. Vor ihm steht, eher schwebt, Sirius Black als Geist, ein Geist mit belustigtem Blick.

„Was schaust du denn wie eine Gans wenn's donnert? Noch nie einen Geist gesehen, oder was?"

Der Eben noch völlig fertige Snape, lächelt wissend und murmelt: „Verdammter Dumbledore, er weiß mal wieder alles…"

„Jup, da hast du Recht Snape, er steht nicht so auf'n Schlauch wie du!", Black nutzt die Gelegenheit das kein Dumbledore oder keine Mrs. Weasly hier sind, die ihn zurückhalten.

„Achja? Erst abkratzen und dann den Allwissenden spielen, nur weil DU tot bist, bist du noch lange nicht schlauer!", flüstert Snape als Revanche. Sein fiesen noch-ein-Wort-und-ich-töte-dich-Blick auf dem Gesicht, erwartet er schon den Gegenschlag.

„Weißt du Snape, ich muss wenigstens nicht Verräter spielen, solltest du nicht bei deinen

–Herrn- sein? Du weißt schon Voldemort", ein siegensgewisses Grinsen wartet nur darauf von Snape zerschmettert zu werden.

Snape holt seinen Zauberstab hervor und Black tut es ihm gleich, gerade als Snape einen Fluch aussprechen wollte: „Ein Fluch oder so kann mir nichts mehr anhaben Snape! Ich bin tot, schon vergessen?" Mit einen Ich-hab-doch-schon-was-geplant-Lächeln, schießt ein Zauber auf Black los. Black wartet ein paar Sekunden,

nach ca. 2 Minuten, lacht Black und kriegt nur noch hervor: „Rein- Reinfaaaaallllll!" Snape nutzt die Gelegenheit und spricht den Entwaffnungszauberspruch aus. Black wird voll getroffen und schleudert wie sein Hauself gegen die Wand, ein schmerzerfülltes -Verdammt- entfährt ihm. Mit einen überheblichen Grinsen mustert Snape wieder den Stammbaum davon muss er sich erstmal wieder erholen denkt sich Snape gelangweilt, aber dann: „Explantiamos!" Snape wird auf den Boden geworfen, sein Zauberstaub fliegt Black –dem ich bin ein Geist, oder doch nicht- entgegen, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit fängt.

„Du bist nachlässig geworden, du kannst doch nicht vergessen mir meinen Zauberstab zu entreißen!", lacht Black brummig und beäugt seinen lebendigen Körper.

„Mistkerl, Verräter, du bist doch gestorben ohne mir jemanden zulassen mit dem man sich Streiten kann, Zauberduelle gegen Lupin oder Potter sind doch langweilig! Keine Beschimpfungen oder eher intelligente Beschimpfungen!", meckert Snape im Flüster-Ton. Black versteht nicht ganz: „Hast du mich deswegen wieder belebt?"

Snape grinst schnippisch: „Glaube nur nicht das, das Ganze keinen Nachteil hat, Sorry Black aber du bist wieder der Haushund. Solange der Zauberspruch aktiv ist, kannst du das Haus nicht verlassen!" Ein schmieriges Lachen durchfährt den Giftmischer.

Black kapiert langsam was vor sich geht, seine Miene drückt wieder vollen Hass aus, er schmeißt beide Zauberstäbe weg und stürzt sich auf Snape.

Dieser hat immer noch sein schmieriges Grinsen auf den Gesicht, er hebt seinen Zauberstab und sagt: „ENDE, DES SPAßES!" Es gibt ein Ploff und Black schwebt durch Snape hindurch. „Du verdammter Dreckskerl! Ich bringe dich um!", faucht Black so laut, dass der Hauself aufwacht.

Er schaut die beiden Magier komisch musternd an, dann bemerkt er die beiden Zauberstäbe neben sich. Er richtet sein Ich-zahle-dir's-Heim-Grinsen auf Snape, dann schnappt er sich dessen Zauberstab: „Darf ich, Sir Black?"


End file.
